Children of Revolution
by Izzebelle
Summary: Sunset Mellark and Ever Hawthorne have just met when the President makes an announcement, the Hunger Games are back. What will happen, can they end up safe? Read and find out!
1. First Impression

**Sunset Mellark's POV**

Sunset Primrose Mellark, daughter or the Mockingjay, and the Boy with the Bread, is completely bored. I mean I have nothing to do. My dad doesn't like me to go in the woods unattended because I've got his clumsiness, and my mom doesn't like me going to the bakery because I inherited her appetite and will eat everything. So I sit at home while they go to the bakery. I could read, or write a letter to Odair, his new son keeps him a bit busy though and I don't really have anything exciting to report. I settle on staring at the ceiling.

"Sunny! Where are you?" My little brother, Finnick calls. He's only twelve and seems to have a knack for getting in trouble.

"Sunny isn't here! She isn't getting involved in one of your schemes!" I call out jokingly.

"Ah but Sun, this is no scheme," Finnick says rushing in and plopping next to me on the couch. "I think, if I understand the book, I can cure Mom's headaches with this remedy! I just need one plant!" He says with his big grey eyes all sad looking. Its odd how a twelve-year-old can look like a little kid.

"This won't be like the time you thought you could help Dad's cold and you accidently gave him blue teeth for a month is it?" I ask suspiciously. My brother wants to be a healer, and he's good, until he mixes up the directions, which he does a lot. He also refuses to go in the woods without Mom or Dad.

"Of course not! That happened a long time ago. Please, Sun? I want to help Mom," he begs.

I sigh, but nod. He starts jumping up and down and grabs my bow, arrows, and knives for me.

"If Mom and Dad get back tell them I went to the candy shop to visit Carmel," I tell him and nods, holding out the drawing and description of the plant I need. That's another thing Finnick can do, draw.

I must be crazy to go in the woods alone. Whenever I do, I get caught, but the thing about the woods is I love them. They're quiet, yet teeming with life. Serene yet dangerous. I'm already sixteen my parents have got to stop treating me like a baby. I will show them, I will find this plant and get some food, even though we don't really need it.

After about an hour of walking and finding nothing that looks like the plant in the picture, I look at it again, and read the information which I should've done to begin with.

"Only found near water. Oh well that explains it." I say sticking the paper carefully in my pocket. As I change directions to head to the lake. Hopefully I can find it, I've only been there twice but it should be easy enough to find. I think.

I walk for a few hours, shoot two rabbits. The ground around me start soften, so I think I'm close to the lake. A twig snaps from behind, I whip around and load an arrow on my bow so fast my mom would've cried with pride.

I wait, searching for movement, but find none.

"That how you greet everyone?" a velvety voice inquires calmly, and a boy about my age emerges from the trees. He has dark hair like mine, and intelligent grey eyes. He's handsome, but also unfamiliar and therefore dangerous.

"Actually no, I usually shoot at the first sight of movement," I say coldly. I don't like people I don't know, my mother's stories have made me wary of them. "Who are you?" I demand drawing the arrow back tighter.

"Relax," He says although he doesn't have an arrow pointed at him and for some reason is tone makes me want to relax. "I'm Ever, and I think you're Katniss's daughter? You look just like the picture dad has," he says, walking a few steps closer, and in the sunlight I can see his hair is actually brown.

"Your father has a picture of me?" I snap nervously, who would have my picture?

"No of your mother and him." He says laughing. "From a long time ago."

"Who is your father? I know almost everyone I thought." I say lowering my bow slightly.

"Gale Hawthorne," He says uneasily looking down. Gale Hawthorne. Gale who my mother thought she may love. Gale whose bomb killed my namesake, Prim. Gale who my mother rejected in favor my father. Gale who tried when I was born to make amends. Gale who my mother still has nightmares about.

I do the first thing that comes to my head. I run.

**Ever Hawthorne's POV**

"Well that could've gone worse, she could've shot me."I say trying to cheer myself up. I was so excited to run into Katniss's daughter out here. I had know it was her, since she looked just like the picture of her mother. At first it was Katniss but I saw the blue eyes, the innocence, the youngness. Katniss, even in a photo, never had those.

Dad talked about Katniss all the time. Well only when Mom was away, but that was a lot since she traveled for work. She's a representative in the new government. But I always loved those stories, and of District Twelve's woods.

Apparently I've been here once before though, I don't remember it; I was only one and a half at the time. Dad told me as my thirteenth birthday present, that Katniss had a daughter and that I had met her, but he refused to tell me her name for some reason. I had bothered him since thirteen to come back, but Mom's family had to stay in our district, even though she was never there. Apparently going elsewhere could be an insult to your district or something. I think Mom just didn't want Dad to see Katniss again. Which is ironic that she was worried about my dad leaving.

Mom left a few months ago for a trip, and sent a postcard saying she wasn't coming back, that she fell in love with the new President, Raiden. My poor dad couldn't take it, he had fallen in love again and lost it again. He decided to move back to the place he always considered home, District 12. I was so excited, I would get to meet Katniss, Peeta, and their daughter again.

But I scared her, can't blame her, I mean my dad probably isn't talked about very highly. I just wish I had gotten her name.

I sigh and look down where she was standing and find a knife laying on the ground. She must've dropped it. I pick it and look at my reflection and only see my father's eyes.

**A/N: So I started this a couple years ago, hated it and stopped. Now I have a new idea, but my writing may be a bit spacey. But tell me what you think! Read, Review, love it or hate it, let me know!**


	2. Worry

**Ever's POV**

I walk so slowly that it is dark outside by the time I reach what remains of the once electrified fence. Most of it was destroyed and so that the new generation wouldn't have to feel closed in it was never rebuilt. Wild animals aren't much of a problem, according to my father, because that what the Peacekeepers do now. I look at flower that reminds me of the daisies my Dad would get my mother on her birthday. I sigh, feeling a slight pain for her.

I was so upset that Mom left but I knew it was coming. She once told me that she felt like she would always have to live up to The Mockingjay. In some ways I understand why she felt that way but in more ways I know my dad loved her.

But despite my sorrow over Mom leaving, I was so happy when Dad announced that we would be coming here. I never felt quite at home in DIstrict 2. I'm not good with technology, or traps like Dad so the job he has never would've suited me. I'm also incredibly poor at choosing words, so Mom's job wouldn't work for me either. Plus a lot of the kids at my school were super into sports and I just liked to run. That was all, so I didn't have a ton of friends there.

But when Dad said we were moving here I did all sorts of research and tried to get Dad to tell me stuff until the point where he locked himself in his room to pack. I found out that District 12 is the smallest one still, with 1,300 residents, a new mayor and the oldest building outside the Victor Village is only about 40 years old. It seems pointless to most people but I wanted to know everything. My first day here I walked around and drew a map, and talked to people. I think this place is incredible.

I reach our home in what used to be the Seam. When we decided to come out here we started looking at houses, this one was perfect. It has three bedrooms, a workshop, and it was on where Dad's old house was.

"Hey Dad," I call opening the door only to be greeted by a dark, empty house. "DAD?" I shout annoyed into the intercom system that came with the house. He's suppose to be home.

"Oh Ever! Hey I'm in the workshop! Food in the fridge." Dad's voice echo's from the speaker next to me. It then clicks off and I know I won't see him the rest of the night.

I feel my heart sink a bit lower, new house, new district, same dad. At least he remembered food this time. I hope he remember to eat himself, if not it could be days before he does.

I open the door to the fridge and find squirrel. I hate squirrel but I remember that Dad's story included selling squirrel to Peeta's father. I wonder if Peeta likes squirrel, might as well return the knife anyways.

**Sunset's POV**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Carmel asks for the thousandth time.

"I scraped my knees and hands, it's not like I got shot." I say rolling my eyes. Carmel's was the first place I could think of when I ran. I really didn't feel like telling my parents why I was carrying two dead rabbits and my hunting supplies. Unfortunately when I reached the remains of the fence my father's genes kicked in and I trip

"And you saw Gale's son." She points out.

"So he's a person, he's not Gale." I shrug. "And even if was Gale it's not like he meant to kill her." I don't like to say her name, it's uncomfortable for me.

"Then why run?" She inquires lifting an eyebrow. Why did I run? He's no threat, I don't think.

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "I guess I was just afraid that if he's here so is Gale."

"Probably, didn't your mom say there's like a year difference?"

"Something like that, I guess he is technically old enough to live on his own." I think aloud. Carmel just looks at me with a look it know too well. She gets up from behind the counter and walks over to the far wall of candy.

She opens something, walks back over and hands me a chunk of chocolate, then opens her mouth. "Go tell your mom just incase."

I nod silently and nibble on my chocolate. I hate giving my mom bad news, it can cause her incredibly painful headaches.

I get up to go. When Carmel asks something else.

"Is Ever handsome?" I feel myself blush at my best friend's blunt question. Should've known it was coming.

"No." I lie as I walk out the door.

**Ever's POV**

Finding the Victor Village was simple enough, I mean there's a sign clearly marking the way to. Even easier was finding the Mellark house, the mailbox says "The Mellarks". Now finding the courage to walk up and knock was going to be difficult.

I take a deep breath and walk up the steps. Before I can even knock though the door swings open. I look down to see a cute kid.

"You're not Sunny." He says accusingly, like he ordered food and was given the wrong thing.

"Uh no. Whose Sunny?" I ask, and then I remember why I came here. "Oh um I brought you this! I'm new here and wanted to get to know people." I say smiling as I hold out the squirrel. I see the kid's large grey eyes grow even larger. Well if Peeta didn't inherit his father's taste of squirrel, his son did.

"Come in, come in. I'll cook it for us. I'm Finnick, hopefully everyone else will be home soon. I already cooked chicken for them. But I prefer squirrel." Finnick says trustingly opening the door to complete stranger. This kid is way too trusting, I think to myself. Atleast I'm a nice guy and not a murderer or a thief. Then again you would have to be the world's biggest idiot to attempt to steal or hurt a victor's family. Especially two victor's family.

He leads me through the large house to a nice, homey looking kitchen. Sitting on the stove are chicken breast that have been seasoned and cooked to perfection. How old is this kid? How does he know how to cook so well, he looks ten.

"Hey what did you say your name was again?" He inquires looking at me gleefully as he starts preparing the squirrel. He pulls out herbs and spice and some yellow liquid, I'll bet he could make even me enjoy squirrel.

"I'm Ever." I say simply. I decide, after his sister's reaction, not to say my last name. He doesn't seem to care as he mixes herbs into the yellow liquid.

"Well, Ever, welcome to District 12! Mom and Dad should be home soon. I hope Sunny gets home before them, she isn't supposed to be to be out in the woods. I hope she found the plant, then Mom won't be so mad." He babbles on. He's a really nice kid, doesn't seem to understand what you should and shouldn't do or say in front of strangers.

I stick my hand in my pockets out of habit and feel a knife. Right her knife! I should give it back, to I guess Sunny is her name. It's strange I always thought it would be Rue or Prim.

"Finnick, I ran into your sister in the her,woods, I uh scared her" I say instead of telling the whole truth, "and she ran back toward 12, but she dropped this." I finish by handing him the knife. I watch the area between his brows furrow, just like his sister's did when she was confused on who I was. So I knew he was thinking really hard, and running over scenarios. Finally he looked at me.

"Okay she probably went to Carmel's then, to cool off and eat some candy. I hope she brings some home." He says cheerily but I can tell he's worried still.

"Is Carmel's the name of the candy shop here?" I ask trying to change the subject, plus I genuinely want to know.

"No," he says laughing as he throws the squirrel into a frying pan. "Carmel is Sunny's best friend, her parents and her run the candy shop, Sweet Tooth."

"Oh, can I borrow a pen?" I ask. Finnick nods and tosses one at me from the counter. I roll up the sleeve of my shirt and make a note. Candy Shop = Sweet Tooth, Carmel/parents run it. I smile at it, and look up Finnick is staring at me confused.

"Why don't you use paper?" He asks.

"I didn't have any."

"Oh. Watch the squirrel please." And he leaves the room. I'm puzzled but I stand up and move the food around. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, I usually just put stuff in the oven for like ten or so minutes and hope for the best. I really hope I don't ruin this kid's food.

"Here!" I turn around. Finnick is standing there with the most pleased grin on his face. He only comes up to my chest but I think that's fairly tall for as young as he is. He's holding out a leather bound notebook. It looks handmade, and simple but fantastic at the same time.

"Wow, thanks. Where did you get this?" I ask flipping through the blank, creamy pages.

"A guy at the Hob makes them. I get trade for small remedies I can make. I try to just give them to him but he insists on a trade."

"I thought the Hob was destroyed," I say stepping to the side so he can take back over cooking. I don't think I did too bad of a job because he turns off the stove a second later.

"It did, they rebuilt it, and now it's less uh illegitimate. It's more of a flea market that's where Haymitch sells geese too!" And then he starts telling me about some of the stands there. I write down all of them, but underline the most useful; like the knife stall, apple seller, and Greasy Sae's Soup Stand (now ran by her daughter).

He serves us food, chicken for me, squirrel for him but we keep talking back and forth, and he tells me more and more about District 12. Like how the school is nice but he doesn't have a lot of friends because he doesn't know how to make them. And that on the third thursday of every month residents can display works of art, even sell them or trade them, in the square. I learn that he is twelve not ten but has always looked young, something that also sets him apart from his classmates.

Suddenly a door opens. And I see Finnick's face light up. And in walks-

**Sunset's POV**

"Mom!" I yell as I run toward her. She looks up from locking the Bakery door and pales. I stop just short of her and start breathing properly again.

"What is it? Are you hurt? Where's Finnick" Her grey eyes frantically searching me for injuries, they land on my knees, and she looks up at my bow.

"You were in the woods again?" She states looking shocked. "Why can't you just stay where you're safe." She exclaims. Normally I am like my father, I am passive, but occasionally I'm not.

"Oh like you always did what was safe." I bite back. "I'm not a baby, I'm the same age you were when you entered the Hunger Games. And that's after you spent years in the woods."

I see my words strike her and I want to take them back. My mother is strong but she is still human, and has a weakness that I just used.

"I did what I needed to do." She whispers. And then shakes her head.

"Mom I came here to tell you something you aren't going to like." I start nervously already guilty because of what I said a second ago. She just looks at me, deadpan expression. I take a deep breath, and just let it all out at once. "IranintoGale'ssonEverinthewoodsIhavenoideaifGaleishereornotbutIthoughtIshouldtellyou." I say and exhale.

"Sunset, sweetie, I have absolutely no idea what you just said." She says smiling slightly. I guess she forgave my earlier words, now I got to destroy that happiness again.

"I saw Gale's son, Ever, in the woods. I have no idea if Gale is here but I thought I should tell you." I get out slowly. My mom's face shifts from confusion, to anger, to pain and that's where it stays. And she just stares at nothing for a bit.

"Let's go home," is all she says as a response.

And we walk back to the house together. I send up a silent prayer to anyone listening to not let Gale be here. Whether or not I get my wish will remain to be seen.

**A/N: I decided that Chapter 2 was so short I just combined Chapters 2 and 3.**


	3. Evil Twist

**President Raiden's POV**

"Are we ready to move?" I ask. Hanna nods, and looks at the screen. I look at her and smile, she loved me. She had already proved that, she left her husband and child for me. Now she was carrying my child, and she wanted me to prove I loved her.

"Everything is in place. All the mayors know what is going on, all the fences are set to be repaired and all Districts, especially 13, are surrounded. " Hanna say turning toward me. She's lovely, dark brown hair, intelligent brown eyes. And deadly, she organized all of this, and she knows what I am going to do. I'll be the most powerful president of all time, even greater than Snow.

"It's time to move. It starts and ends tonight." I say smiling.

"Remember your promise." Hanna says in the bold tone of voice I love. She's so strong, and ambitious. And as much as I would love to hurt Gale Hawthorne this was the only way to get Hanna to design this.

"Ever's name will not be in the reaping for the remaining two years of eligibility." I agree, and I see her muscles relax. I hadn't realized she had been so tense. That's not good for our baby. I go over and gently touch the small bump she has.

"Relax. Everything will be okay." I soothe, and she smiles at me. Tonight is going to secure my future, and the future of the Capitol.

**Sunset's POV**

When we walked in the door I can hear Finnick and Dad talking, and then another voice join in. I felt my mom tense beside me. We ran into the kitchen and sitting there is Dad, Finnick, and Ever. Oh shillings.

"Gale?" She screamed running into the room, and hurling a knife at Ever's head. Luckily Ever is quick and dives under the table. Dad jumps up and grabs mom in a hug/hold thing. But that doesn't quite her screams. "You can't be here! In my house!"

"Mom, Mom, look at me," I say standing in front her. "That's Ever, not Gale. It's okay Mom it's just Ever. A boy like me, who has never known hunger, or war."

My mom relaxes a bit and Dad puts her down. She just stares at Ever, but also seems to be looking through him. Ever gets up from under the table. And walks up to Mom.

"I am truly sorry for whatever my father has done to you. But know he never forgot what had done, and he never stopped hoping that you could forgive him." Ever says. Then there is silence, just silence.

"Mom! Ever brought squirrel!" Finnick cheers. Either he's oblivious to what has happened or he wants to change the mood. I think it's the second one.

"Did he? That was nice of him." Mom mumbles, and sits down.

"Well I should get home, or my dad will notice, I think." Ever says starting to back away.

Click.

"This is a special Capitol Announcement." I hear the television ring out followed by beeping.

"Mom why did the television turn itself on?" Finnick asks. He's too young, Mom and Dad haven't told him everything yet. That there used to be mandatory television programs, like the Hunger Games…. My mother has gone pale.

"Peeta," she whispers.

"No, Katniss, it's probably just a weather bulletin" Dad says, unsurely.

"It's almost summer, what can the weather do?" Finnick asks innocently.

"Hello Panem, I am President Raiden," I hear. I dash into the front room, Ever right behind me, and Finnick right behind him. The President is standing at a podium in front of him is a huge crowd full of Captiol citizens with their disgusting "enhancements". Next to him stands a beautiful woman in a flowing white shirt. Out of the corner of my eye I see Ever grabs the back of the couch roughly.

"As you know the past three decades have been peaceful, but there has been sacrifice. Not everyone is being treated fairly. Panem is no longer what it was supposed to be. It is no longer a Capitol and it's districts, it is districts and an oppressed Capitol. The revolution didn't get rid of the tyrants, it created new ones!" Raiden shouts and the crowd cheers.

Then the woman in white comes forward, and Ever stands up straighter. His eyes fixed on her, in them is pain.

"Please" I hear him whisper.

"Do you know her?" I whisper quietly, but I don't get my answer. Because she starts talking in a light voice.

"I am the representative for District 2 and I can say for a fact that things aren't working as we intended." She starts. "I believe that this new government was a great idea on paper but didn't work in practice. We need to get back to what worked, we need to get backed into the way it works. With the Capitol at its center, for balance."

Raiden steps forward again with a grin on his face, the crowd is his puppet. He has their hearts already, and now he has their complete support.

" So we have made a desicion, the Capitol will be center again. We have been gathering forces and preparing for this for the past decade, We have placed teams around all the districts to enforce this, look outside, you'll see hovercrafts ready to fire at the first sign of rebellion, and teams that are reconstructing the fence. All communication, other than Capitol aproved, between districts has been severed, for your own good. No one needs to get hurt, this is what is best for Panem." Raiden states happily. "And District 13, don't think that we've forgotten you. District 13's services as your own district are not required, you will be integrated with the rest of the population."

The screens changes to a flat land with people be pushed into hovercrafts, most are crying, but one teenage girl runs out from the Peacekeepers arms and stands in front of the camera, and press the three middle fingers of her right hand into her lips and pushes it out. Then the screen changes back to Raiden's face.

"And to remind the Districts that the Capitol is, as it should be, at the center of things, we are reinstating the Hunger Games!" He says with a grand sweeping hand motion. The crowd is cheering out of control.

"NO! Not my children!" My mother cries running to Finnick and I. She clutches us in and sobs. Ever looks pale, and my father is crying silently.

The President and the woman in white start holding hands and the program goes off.

I am completely numb. I've never had to worry, I've been safe. I'm supposed to be fine, to grow up, and live my life. Suddenly everything hits me and I feel sick.

I pull away from my mom and I do what I always do when I'm overly emotional. I run.

**Ever's POV**

"Sunset!" Katniss yelled after her. She starts to follow, but Peeta lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Katniss, she's like you. She needs to be away from us, to process this. Let her go." Peeta reasons. Katniss lays on him and sobs quietly.

Finnick pulls me to the side and whispers to me "Find my sister. She isn't always the safest. She will be going into the woods, go straight from the front door to where the fence is, head straight until you see a tree with an X. Turn right she will be under a willow tree." And I realize that Finnick is a lot more grown up than what I had noticed.

I nod, and let myself out. I break into a run as I leave. The air is warm and I feel sluggish. I can't understand, why was my mother participating in this? She had never said anything about being pro-Hunger Games, even though some in District 2 made it obvious that they were. I wonder if my father saw Mom, no not mom any longer, Hanna, on television. If he had even noticed it at all.

My thoughts are interrupted by a Peace Keeper. "Sir, get to your house." He says with pretend authority. Until now he had been in charge of making sure wild animals didn't eat people. Now he is supposed to illicit fear. I'll make him feel like he's good at it.

"Oh yes sir, sorry sir, this news was shocking, I was at my friends." I reply with feigned fear. He seems to relax and steps out of my way, and I keep running. I look behind me and see him turning the corner. Good I'm almost at the fence. I slow down and scramble over it, it's a already been repaired some.

I walk quietly, the only weapon I have currently is a knife, and that won't do much if I run into a pack of wild dogs. I keep going straight and then I see the X. Carved into a tall oak but at the eye level of a kid. I wonder if Sunset put it there for Finnick, or if she put it there at all.

I turn at it and about a mile in I see a giant willow tree. I get closer slowly and I hear singing.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow,

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,

So lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes,

And when again they open"

It's beautiful. She sings clear, and slightly deeper than her normal voice. It's clear that she not only natural ability but has practiced, cultivating her voice. I gently push aside the the long branches.

"You sing beautifully" I tell her as I sit on the ground. She's sitting, knees to her chest, making her look even smaller than she already is.

"Doesn't matter, a song won't help me win the Hunger Games." She snaps back. I see a few tears tumble down her face silently. I see her hands are bloody and she has scratches on her face and arms.

"You don't know you're going to the Hunger Games." I say gently and she just falls over, laying on the ground in a huddled ball.

"Yes I do," she croaks brokenly, "I am the same age my mom was when she went. She is the Mockingjay, the symbol of rebellion. They would love to show everyone that even the Mockingjay can't save her family from the Capitol after all."

And I realize, she's right. It's known that they used to rig Reapings. There's almost no doubt that she will be going. And almost no doubt, they will do everything they can to make sure she loses.

"It was nice to meet you before I die." She says bitterly and then sobs.

"You're not going to die. You can use a bow, like your mom, you'll have sponsors, if you go you will come back," I try to sound assuring.

"Why are you being nice to me? I just met you and I almost shot you today." She says looking up at me from her huddled position. And to be honest I don't truly know.

"I suppose it's because I go to grow up hearing my father speak about Katniss and himself. How great of friends they were, and I always wanted that, someone who understood me, and I found you. Her daughter, and well I'm hopeful that I'll get to have that kind of friendship with you." I say feeling lame and even a bit stalkerish. But she just nods.

"Makes sense but I think you come on a little strong. I am assuming you didn't have many friends back in Two?" She asks pushing herself up.

"No I didn't." I say chuckling, "I've never been good at making friends."

"I've always seemed to have friends, but all of them, except Carmel, were way too interested in my parents." She replies sadly.

"Well here," I say moving so that I'm sitting directly in front of her. "Hello I am Ever Hawthorne, and I'm new here." I stick out my hand to shake hers. She takes it and smiles at me.

"I am Sunset Primrose Mellark, nice to meet you." She answers back.

We sit for a while just talking, I tell her my favorite color is brown because it reminds me of the earth. Her's is blue like the sky. I find out she loves her family but her brother is her favorite person on earth. I tell her that I am terrible with a bow unlike my father. It just goes like that for awhile and I wonder why I've never had a friend before.

"Are you worried about the Hunger Games?" She inquires.

"Yes, but at the same time no." I answer honestly. "I know that there is a decent chance I'll end up going, since my dad was key in the last rebellion. But no because I don't think it has hit me yet, that I'll either have to die or kill. I am currently in shock."

"I don't think you can diagnose shock in yourself." She laughs.

"Maybe you can't," I laugh. "But I am the son of Gale Hawthorne, who knows everything, so I must also." It makes her laugh harder.

"Technically you're only half Gale, so wouldn't you only know half of everything?" She shoots back at me.

"I uh-" I answer brilliantly, and then just laugh. And she shrieks with laughter.

"Sorry to pry but did you know that woman with the President?" She asks. I feel my face fall. "You don't have to tell me," she adds quickly.

"No it's okay. Her name is Hanna, and she's" I let out a deep breath, "My mother." I hiss. I hadn't realized how angry I was at her until now. I tell Sunset everything, from the daisy my father used to give her to the post card saying she loved the new President.

Sunset doesn't say sorry, or she understands which I am grateful for. She just stands up and holds out her hand to help me up. I take it and we leave the safety of the willow to go face the possibilities and evils of the world.

**A/N: Evil twist, the Hunger Games are back on! And the Capitol is stronger than before. Will Sunset end up the Arena like her mom? Will Ever learn his mother has actually saved him from the reapings? Did you like it, did you hate it? Let me know please!**


	4. The Reapings

**Sunset's POV**

Everyday for the past week Mom and Dad have trained Finnick and I, and anyone else who wants to join. Even Ever, though Mom has made it clear she dislikes him. So all week Ever, Carmel, Finnick, and I have ran, identified plants, learned about weapons (though the Peacekeepers took away five of our ten bows, luckily those are in the woods). In the middle of the night Mom will come get Finnick and I up and chase us to the fence, which is repaired but isn't electrified at night, and we will scale it and hide in the woods. Finnick is actually really good the hiding, but terrible at the climbing, I am the opposite, I can climb but I trip more often when I am frantic.

And now tomorrow is the Reaping, so I'm waiting for Mom to burst in the room and chase us. But so far its almost midnight and nothing. I sit up and look out at the sky, it's clear and beautiful. I wonder if the sky in the Arena will look the same. I know they're fake, my mother told me that much, but I can hope that they make it look the same.

As I'm contemplating whether the sky will be the same, I hear a crash from the living room. I grab the knife from under my pillow and creep down the stairs. I get about halfway down when I start hearing my mom. It's two dark to properly see but I can see the outline of two people.

"Why would they do that?" I hear my mom hiss whisper.

"Well probably to separate you two." I hear Haymitch slur. Haymitch being here in the middle of the night isn't horribly uncommon. He gets drunk and just stumbles into our house and sleeps on whatever, the couch, the table, my parents, wherever he happens to land. But the fact that it's the middle of the night and he's lucid enough to communicate is strange. I crouch down slowly and wait. Who are they separating.

"We need a new spark," My mother hisses. "We need to fight back again!"

"It's no use, Sweetheart. It will just end our deaths and the deaths of your kiddos." Haymitch reasons. I see my mom grab something away from Haymitch and throw it against the far wall. The sound of shattering glass is followed by a sigh from Haymitch.

"Will you stop that?" Haymitch asks irritatedly. "You're going to wake the Kiddos up."

"Too late for that," My mom says. "Sunny, Finnick, you can come out."

I slowly stand up and look for my brother, who slowly emerges out of the kitchen. He would think to go down the other stairs so he could spy.

"Hey Kiddos," Haymitch grumbles. He's always called us kiddos. He flops on the couch. "Well I guess now would be a good time to inform you that your father is being called temporarily to District 8."

"What?" I ask puzzled as I walk down the stairs and look at my mother. She nods and goes over to where Finnick is, and hugs him.

"Yes, they are separating us so District 8 has a mentor. Since there aren't enough victors for each district they are filling it in with special people. Mayors, former revolutionaries, and so forth. But some districts still have victors, District Twelve was the only one with three. Due to tradition only two are needed to mentor so they have decided to send Peeta to District 8 in one hour." She explains gently to us.

"Where is Dad now?" Finnick asks.

"We just got the news so he's gone to the bakery to set up an easy way for Carmel's family to use it over the next few weeks." Mom explains.

"Will he back soon?" I ask frantically. "I want to be able to say goodbye. Because tomorrow I'm go-" I trail off as everyone looks at me panicking. What if Finnick hasn't realized yet?

"Going to the Arena." Finnick finishes tears glistening in the corners of his eyes, but he wipes them away. "Am I going too?" He asks looking at all of us. I am so selfish, I didn't even consider Finnick getting sent too. He's so young, and innocent.

"We aren't sure." Haymitch says brokenly. "But Sunset, I am sorry." He says shaking his head. And I know my fate is sealed.

"It's definite then?" I squeak. Mom comes over and looks me straight in the eye and then hugs me tight.

"The President practically taunted your parents with it when they told Peeta to go." Haymitch explains.

"'Oh what a beautiful daughter you have,'" Haymitch mimics in what may be the worst impression of the president of all time. "'She looks so much like you did in your first games, Katniss. I wonder if she would be any good in an Arena.'" I feel my mom's shoulders tighten as she lets out a silent sob. I don't cry, I don't get mad, I feel myself grow steely. I will win and come home. Unless, Finnick. I look at him, he's pale and seems like a child still to me.

"What about Finnick, they can't take him," I almost shout to no one in particular.

"We don't think they will, at least not this early." Mom says pulling back and just starts humming our lullaby to herself.

I hear the door open, and shut quietly. We all look to the hallway as Dad walks in. He looks around and raises an eyebrow at Mom. She shakes her head slightly. They've been doing this for years, communicating without speaking. He walks over to me and hugs me.

"I hope we're wrong, Sunset. I hope you never have to know the Arena." He says. And then he lets go and heads over to Finnick and hugs him too. "I hope you're safe too. Neither of you, no one really, should ever have to know the feeling of the Arena."

"I have to get to the train station" Dad explains grabbing a bag from the kitchen. "But know I love you both. I love all of you." He says looking at Mom and Haymitch. Mom stands on her tiptoes and kisses him. Haymitch scoffs but makes a wave that tells us he really is sad.

After Dad leaves, we all just sit down and wait for morning to come, while silently wishing that it never will.

**Ever's POV**

It's beautiful, the town square. Almost looks like a parade should take place, not a Reaping. Like the beginning of a wonderful day, not the day two kids were sent to die or kill. Not the day they would take Sunny. And probably me too.

I liked Sunny, a lot. In many ways it felt like I had known her longer than a week. It seems like forever since she debated shooting me in the woods. I know she is wary of people, probably because of her parents warnings. And all those people that would try and get close to her just to meet her parents. But sometimes I think she may like me too. Or maybe I'm just a huge optimist.

And as much as I enjoy talking to Sunny, I also enjoy talking to Finnick, and he's much more open with me too. He has shared so much about his life, his knowledge of plants, and his district. Though Finnick is naive about quite a few things, he is, in some ways, wise beyond twelve years of age. And everything he has told me I've written down in my small book he gave me.

"Ever!" I hear a voice and turn around. It's Finnick, and Sunset is with him. It's impossible not to notice how beautiful she looks. Her dark hair braided to the side, and a blue dress the exact color of her eyes. She isn't looking at me, or at anything really.

"Hey Finnick" I smile at him. "Hi Sunset, you doing okay?" I am rewarded with a curt nod. She already planning. I look at Finnick and see he has dark circles under his eyes.

"Did you sleep okay Finnick?" I asked concerned. He just shakes his head.

"No I'll explain later." He answers. And looks at Sunset."Sunny we should go sign in." She just nods again. "We will see you later, Ever."

"Yeah, see you later." I say as they start to walk past me.

"Good luck, Ever," Sunset whispers as she passes.

"You too." I respond and walk over to the seventeen year old section. I know no one in it, but that's okay it actually probably better this way.

About ten minutes go by and then the mayor gets on stage. Mayor Yern takes the stage and reads the Treaty of Treason, but I'm not even listening, it doesn't really matter to me. It's a century year old document that will cause us to be owned by the Capitol and killed for their entertainment. Instead I try to speculate the number of kids in District Twelve. Over the the last week a few more families have popped up. I think they may be what's being "integrated" into the population from District 13.

"Hellllllllooooooooooooooo District 12! Are you ready for the 76th, once again annual, Hunger Games?" Our new Escort asks the silent crowd. He waits like expects a response. His red fro bouncing without him moving. When it becomes clear he will get no joyful jeers he moves on.

"I am Ember from the Capitol, oooo" He cheers out shivering at the ooooo part. "And I think we will start with Ladies First." He crosses the stage and draws out a name. He holds up a paper. "Sunset Mellark!" And then he gasps. I see Sunset walk up stoically to the stage.

"Are you Katniss's daughter?" Ember inquires.

"Yes I am the daughter of the Mockingjay." She says coldly. But at the word Mockingjay Ember shifts slightly away from here. It was dangerous to say I know, and she does too, but what else can they do to her?

"Well let's move on to the boys," Ember states less cheery than before. He walks over and really digs around pulling out a name. "Finnick Mellark!" He cries out and I go cold for a second. Sunset can't go against her brother, she can't lose him. And Katniss can't lose her kids.

"I volunteer." I yell and run up to the stage before I realize what I'm doing. I get there at the same time Finnick does. He shakes his head but I nod. He turns around and walks back to where he was. Where he belongs, safety.

"Oh a volunteer, and who are you?" Ember asks. I think he's irritated that I messed with the drama of brother and sister against each other.

"I am Ever Hawthorne," I proclaim and smile cockily at the crowd. I know I can't win but I can try to get sponsors for District 12. For Sunset.

**A/N: Long time no post I know. But I have had a terrible two weeks that I don't want to get into. Read, review, and let me know what you truly think. I need to know so I may improve. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
